


Broken Patterns

by Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/pseuds/Flyby%20Stardancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things stay the same until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Patterns

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a weekly challenge at the tf_rare_pairing comm on LJ, and originally posted on my writing journal on 3/11/11. Thanks to eerian_sadow for the beta!

When Perceptor came to Earth, it didn’t take him long to settle into a pattern of interactions with Wheeljack. They’d enter the lab after their morning energon and move to their respective stations. Somewhere around mid-morning, Perceptor would call over to Wheeljack to bounce ideas regarding the scientific theories he was currently investigating. They’d work some more, and then mid-afternoon Wheeljack would ask Perceptor to give a cursory look over Wheeljack’s current blueprints, just to make sure there wasn’t anything obvious that would land him in Ratchet’s care again… (Ratchet thought Perceptor’s checking of Wheeljack’s work was Primus-sent.) Then they would go their separate ways when they were done for the day.

It was easy. It was comfortable.

So it took Perceptor by surprise when Wheeljack asked him to accompany him for their evening ration. However, he found the look in Wheeljack’s optics impossible to refuse.


End file.
